Bloody Love
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS sur le couple Spike/Drusilla.
1. Caprice

**Titre** : Caprice  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike et Drusilla  
**Pairing** : Spike/Drusilla  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: T  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « tristesse »

* * *

« Chantez pour maman mes chéris. Si vous chantez maman vous donnera des graines.  
-Bon sang Dru ! Ces oiseaux sont morts ! »

Apercevant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et les lèvres tremblotantes de Drusilla, Spike réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur en laissant échapper cette preuve d'agacement. Il se précipita pour enlacer la vampire qui, retenant un sanglot, lui lança un regard de petite fille perdue.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.  
-Tu m'offriras une poupée ? Une qui pleurera des larmes de sang quand je la ferais danser.  
-C'est promis Amour, tu auras ta poupée. »


	2. Le bain de Drusilla

**Titre** : Le bain de Drusilla  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike et Drusilla  
**Pairing** : Spike/Drusilla  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: T  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LiveJournal

* * *

Remplir la baignoire avec le sang de ses sbires était la nouvelle lubie de Drusilla. Alors qu'elle se passait une éponge sur la nuque en chantonnant une ancienne comptine d'un air absent, Spike l'observait en songeant à quel point il aimait voir les gouttes de sang vermeil couler sur sa peau d'albâtre.

« Spike.  
-Oui Poussin ? interrogea le vampire en attrapant la main de sa maitresse pour déposer un baiser au creux de son poignet.  
-Ce sang est fade.  
-Je sais Amour, tu mériterais mieux. Mais il est difficile de trouver autant de vierges de nos jours. »


	3. Un, deux, trois Soleil !

**Titre** : Un, deux, trois... Soleil !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike et Drusilla  
**Pairing** : Spike/Drusilla  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: T  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté 31_Jours avec le thème « Un,deux, trois, soleil ! »

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde de la plate-forme qui surplombait la salle où se trouvaient rassemblés une dizaine de jeunes vampires, Spike observait sa compagne en souriant.

« Un »

Après avoir prononcé ce mot d'une voix chantante, Drusilla pivota pour pianoter sur le mur qui lui faisait face tandis que les autres vampires se mettaient à courir dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta au bout de trente secondes et se retourna vers eux.

« Deux »

Elle les observa un moment, les scrutant attentivement un par un pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien immobiles, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le mur en gloussant. Ils recommencèrent à courir et quatre d'entre-eux parvinrent à la rejoindre.

« Trois »

Sans accorder un regard aux vampires qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, elle contempla les retardataires en esquissant un sourire machiavélique. Pivotant une nouvelle fois, elle caressa le mur de ses longs doigts blancs avant de bondir subitement sur la commande d'ouverture de la trappe du plafond en laissant échapper un grand éclat de rire.

« Soleil ! »

Spike se recula prudemment alors que les rayons du soleil envahissaient une partie de la salle. Une fois la trappe refermée, il jeta un regard attendri à Drusilla qui sautillait entre les tas de cendre en battant des mains. Elle était si belle et pleine de vie lorsqu'elle s'amusait. Il était vrai que ses jeux se révélaient parfois quelque peu nuisible pour leur entourage mais ce n'était pas les nouvelles recrues qui allaient manquer. Et après tout le plus important était qu'elle puisse laisser libre cours à son âme d'enfant.


	4. Souvenir

**Titre :** Souvenir  
**Auteur** **:** laitue  
**Personnages :** Spike et Drusilla  
**Pairing** **:** Spike/Drusilla  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating :** T  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabble sur LJ  
**Spoiler :** Saison 3, épisode 8 « Amours Contrariés »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle recommence à massacrer son cou, l'homme pousse un nouvel hurlement. Il l'avait pourtant suppliée d'arrêter mais ses prières et ses cris de douleur ne font qu'amplifier ses souffrances, comme si la cruauté de sa tortionnaire était exaltée par ses suppliques désespérées. Elle lui lacère le visage de ses ongles en avalant goulument le sang qui s'écoule de sa gorge tandis que son compagnon les contemple en fumant. Finalement repue, elle repousse le sdf agonisant, s'approche de son amant en imitant un ronronnement et pose ses lèvres ensanglantées sur sa bouche.

**… …**

Seul sur son banc, Spike sanglote.

« Oh Dru ! Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ? »


	5. Ce soir nous danserons

**Titre** : Ce soir, nous danserons.  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike/Drusilla  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : T  
**Note** : Écrit il y a une éternité pour un arbre à drabble sur LJ et retrouvé par hasard en farfouillant dans mes fichiers

* * *

C'était une nuit parfaite pour faire la fête. Comme envoutée par une valse qu'elle seule entendait, Drusilla virevoltait dans sa robe de satin rouge sans plus se préoccuper des corps étendus à ses pieds. Spike repoussa d'un geste désinvolte la jouvencelle gisant dans ses bras et tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Elle était si belle. La voir danser était un spectacle fascinant. La façon dont elle se mouvait, tourbillonnant avec grâce tandis que ses boucles brunes retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules diaphanes, éveillait son désir. C'était une nuit magnifique, et elle était loin d'être terminée.


End file.
